Untitled
by junkness
Summary: A HinataxGaara love story. About kingdoms, powers, love, lust, sex  maybe, etc...still don't know. Rated M for future chapters.


This story is just created by my creative mind while doing nothing and thinking randomly. When you read this, forget about the characters being Ninjas like they are in Naruto, though I planned to keep their powers with them here.

Don't try compare this story to the real Naruto as this is just a fanfic.

::::::::::::::::

…down the southernmost part of the country were made of desert. There lived a king with a tremendous power that could kill any intruders once they stepped their foot in his territory. No one dared to disobey him. He was cold towards everyone. He was merciful at times but merciless most of the time. He wanted to take revenge for the person who killed his family – Hiashi Hyuga.

"Gaara, I think we should go back now." Kankuro, one of his right hands said while looking around. They were at the border of the west part of the country.

Gaara seemed lost with his thoughts.

_Hiashi Hyuga lives at the other side of this wall._ He thought while looking at the great, tall wall made up of rocks.

"Gaara-sama…!" One of his guards was running towards them, he came from the bushes. "Temari-sama found someone!" He was breathless.

They went to where Temari was at.

"Temari," Kankuro called her.

She was holding a girl with a long dark indigo hair.

"I think she was injured." Temari said while looking at the fragile looking girl in her arms. "Do you mind, Gaara? We might get something from her. I think she lives here." She added as she looked at the wall.

Gaara just looked at the girl for a moment then nodded.

:::::::::::

"How could you be so careless?"

"But if we fight them, we'll be killed!" The other man said. "Don't you know Gaara, the king of the Sand Kingdom?"

"Is that him?"

"Yes. Good thing we escaped without them noticing. Forget about the girl. She'll be killed by Gaara, anyway. Our plan is safe now."

:::::::::::

In the Sand Kingdom… After 2 days…

Hinata woke up feeling groggy. She opened her eyes and found she was at a stranger's place.

_Where…_

"Oh, you're awake." Temari spoke; she was looking outside the window.

"Who are you?" Her eyes looked around. "Where am I? Who – " She tried to remember anything before she passed out but even if she tried her best, she couldn't remember anything even her name and who she was. She was shocked.

"What?" Temari looked at her, confused.

She looked at her hand, she touched her face nervously. "W-who am I…?"

"Oh, geez. Stop that." Temari wasn't convinced that she had a memory loss.

She started to cry.

:::::::::::

"The girl woke up but doesn't remember anything. She has amnesia." Temari reported to Gaara.

"Is that so," Gaara answered while thinking.

"What do you want me to do to her?"

"…"

:::::::::::

After 2 more days…

Hinata was fully recovered from the injuries she had. She was looking outside her room's window when someone opened the door.

A reddish brown haired guy with a cold sky blue eyes looked at her. He entered her room without taking off his eyes on hers.

"W-who are you?" She asked, a little nervous. These past days, Temari was the only person she had seen. She never left her room even once.

Gaara studied her like an interesting specie.

Hinata frowned and a little annoyed.

"I said, who are you?" She positioned herself for a battle while Gaara was keeping his cool and he crossed his arms on his chest. "If you won't say another word – " She stopped as she saw sand behind her. And before she knew, her feet and hands were caught and she couldn't move.

She tried to free herself but she couldn't. She was stuck and helpless.

Gaara walked towards her slowly, as if he had all the time in the world.

She began to panic. Temari wasn't around to save her this time.

Gaara put his hand on her chin. He looked at her eyes intently. He saw fear.

"You have the same eyes as _him_." He said for the first time.

Hinata didn't know what he was talking about. She looked away.

Gaara's hand went to her neck and held it tightly.

"Ack." Hinata tried to be free from his grasp but he was stronger than her. Any minute and she will be killed. She started to gasp for air. The man was really trying to kill her!

And before she thought she couldn't take it anymore, the door opened.

"Gaara, stop!" Temari shouted and tried to stop him. "We still need her!"

But the guy didn't even move.

"Gaara, please listen! She'll be our ace!"

Gaara looked at Temari, then loosened his grip until he let go of her completely. She was coughing.

"She's useless if she doesn't remember anything."

"Let's give her some time to remember." Temari helped her.

With one last look to her, Gaara went out.

:::::::::::

"Who – who's that?" Hinata was still catching her breath.

"He's Gaara, our king."

"The king?"

"Yeah."

"Why did he try to kill me?" She was so confused, she thought maybe she did something wrong to him before.

Temari just shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyway, since you don't have a name, do you want it to be 'Hinata?'" Temari looked at what her reaction would be if she told her her _might_ real name.

"Hinata…" She repeated. "Sounds good." She smiled.

:::::::::::

Meanwhile…in the West Kingdom…

"They took my daughter, Hizashi! How am I going to calm down?" Hiashi was shouting.

"I've already ordered my men to rescue Hinata."

Hiashi clenched and unclenched his fists.

"They'll pay for this."

:::::::::::

"I'm requesting for your approval to make Hinata a part of my team." Temari said, talking to Gaara.

"And what are you planning to do?"

"I'm still observing her. After all, we are still not sure if she's really related to Hiashi."

"They have the same eyes. Only the Hyuga has eyes like that." Gaara glared, anger was rising.

"C'mon. She can't remember a thing. She's helpless."

"Do whatever you want. Just make sure she doesn't cross my path again. If I do, I'll kill her."

:::::::::::


End file.
